


【生面】自投罗网（二十二）

by WioooFi



Category: Guardian（TV） - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 生面 自投罗网
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WioooFi/pseuds/WioooFi





	【生面】自投罗网（二十二）

“他当然姓沈，名夜。”

“当初和家里闹了矛盾跑出来，自己拉人成立了一个小团体，对外声称自己叫夜尊，与沈家毫无关系。当时吸血鬼还没有大范围进入人类视野，在吸血鬼世界中这个小团体不遵守多年来所定规矩已经闹得沸沸扬扬，甚至多年后闹到了人类跟前，若不是动静太大被沈巍逮了正着，他可能继续与他哥哥玩捉迷藏游戏。”

“我们这些高等吸血鬼的寿命很长，对于我们而言百年说长不长，说短不短，他这夜尊的称呼一出来久而久之大家叫习惯了，他自己也听习惯了，便没想着强行纠正回来。”

罗浮生只是问了句夜尊是他原名么，杨修贤就将他内心一连串疑问和好奇尽数回答了。

他越过人与人的空隙瞅了一眼不远处的夜尊。

他之前都不知道，夜尊身上发生过的这些事情。

不知道他的原名，不知道为什么总教沈巍担心他会惹是生非，不知道他为什么对于追求身体快感而与他交合一事能接受得那么快。至于此，罗浮生之前有过疑问，从夜尊性格来看他应该不是喜欢被人压在身下的类型，树林中那一次是有威胁成分在里面，夜尊若强硬拒绝他也没办法，但夜尊选择为喝血而继续下去，甚至后续很主动地享受其中。

他没问，夜尊没说，其实也没必要说，不是什么重要的事情，只不过是心上遮了层布越听越磨得不舒服，越想越不是滋味儿。

“你和夜尊曾经是……”

罗浮生端着红酒杯还是忍不住问出了。

“我们其实更像是炮友，相互满足需求罢了，我还没见他真正喜欢过人。”

但他看到过夜尊的样子肯定也比自己想象得要多。

这种事，其实也挺正常的。

罗浮生闷着嗓音应了一声，又盯着夜尊的背影看起来。

只是贪婪止不住，看过他的一两面就想看到三四面，听外人再说起就会想看到他更多更多、自己没见过的样子。

杨修贤对他举杯，他也举杯。

叮。玻璃响碰。一杯红酒就这样被他一口气喝光，半途中停不下来，一两口完全不够，就想将其中的酒液一口口完全咽下。

在服务人员端着托盘经过时杨修贤又要了一杯给人类朋友的红酒递给罗浮生。

“罗浮生，你没事吧？”

罗浮生勉强收回心思。

“我没事。”

“对了，我再给你透漏个小信息吧。”

 

“那个杨修贤，没事乱说。”

夜尊在点心桌前转悠了一圈又一圈，确保每个种类的都品尝过后，又挑选了最好吃的三两个夹入小盘子里去找罗浮生。

他看见罗浮生和杨修贤还在原位举杯畅聊。

正好有几人经过，夜尊侧身退让一步。再抬眼，只见杨修贤放下酒杯，手指轻撑桌面凑近了罗浮生头侧，他判断不来杨修贤是在给他说话还是要干什么，但是他已经张开了口，喉结滚动，还凑得越来越近……！

“杨修贤你对我的人要干什么！”

夜尊一把推开杨修贤。

后者倒是没生气，但夜尊气，不仅是瞳孔，他气得瞪红了整个眼睛。

他放下手中小盘子也不顾什么熨烫平整的礼服，只打算和杨修贤打一架。想到几百年前，和杨修贤玩心理战他就很被动，某次赌大的也是因为想太多被杨修贤钻了空子，致使后续一直翻不了身。

和能力是读心术的人多说什么话。

杨修贤：“我只是给他说句话，没想动口。”

“你觉得我会信你？”

“真的。”

“……”  
“什么话需要贴那么近。”

夜尊这才狐疑地回头仔细看看罗浮生颈侧，那里没有任何伤口，另一边……也没有。

他差点忘了，罗浮生身手很好，也不可能随随便便就被吸血了。

夜尊转回身，拿起叉子愤愤拨弄着盘子里的蛋糕，“看你这样子笑……我还是不信你。”

这样的夜尊是罗浮生第一次见。

他刚刚吃了醋，夜尊的话在他的醋中撒了一把糖，现在又因只为杨修贤一个动作就展现出冒冒失失样子夜尊徒增一味苦涩。将无数东西和在一起的汤药在热火熬煮下咕噜噜冒着泡，这到底是怎样一种奇怪的滋味。

他一把将站在面前一身白色礼服的人拖向自己，“夜尊，你跟我过来一下。”

“……？”

这边，看着他们走远，杨修贤是真的乐了。

“修贤，刚刚那两位是谁？”一个衣前别着白色花朵的男人走过来。

杨修贤笑眯着眼睛亲掉对方嘴角沾了的一点面包渣。他的爱人之前总画着厚重的小丑妆，卸掉后是相当的眉清目秀，多亏自己当时去看了场马戏表演才得以认识他，捡到了宝。

“一个朋友，和他对象。”

“这个朋友就是你说想欺负一下的？”

“只是逗他玩玩。”

罗浮生拽着夜尊一口气走上宴会厅二楼。

嘈杂的人声、金光灿烂的吊灯、悠扬舒缓的小提琴曲亦或是香甜入心脾的点心，所有的一切都被置于脑后。

“罗浮生……罗浮生……！”

问他为什么突然沉默不语。

他咬着后槽牙暂没心思细想。

房间门“嘭”一声被使劲摔上。

罗浮生捏着夜尊肩膀，亟不可待地吻住那两瓣正要张开说话的嘴唇，急切程度丝毫不亚于沙漠中终于寻到水源的人。他将人压在墙上，他的双手改为压制对方双臂，他的一条腿从他两腿间挤入。

两人额边发丝缠绕，唇贴唇，两舌搅动，呼吸交织，罗浮生再上前半步便是身体贴合，下体隔着裤料蹭动在一起。

夜尊被压得有些喘不过气，他不懂罗浮生这是怎么了，好不容易找到的接吻节奏被一再打乱，舌根都已经被吮吸至发麻却不得停歇，只能再贴着自己口中的入侵物翻搅起来。

罗浮生感受到夜尊的努力配合，顿了一秒，但也真的仅有一秒。

谁说有水就能解热，脑袋一热就不想普通燃起的火那么好浇灭，夜尊的嘴唇都已经在这数分钟的吻中沾满了水光，他被自己按住的手臂贴着墙面转动半圈，开始带上力反抗起施加在身上的禁锢。

吸血鬼力气够大，但身体构造以及发力的地方与人类没什么不同，以防体力压制，血猎们在为以后与吸血鬼近身打斗做准备时都学过各种格斗技能。

罗浮生更是其中的佼佼者。所以他才能轻易卸去夜尊那股最单纯的蛮力，将他翻过身背对自己再次压住。

还不够，还不够，排解不了。

知道自己没什么好焦躁的才更令人急到发疯。

他凭着那股子莫名的冲动对面前人一意孤行，褪下他的衣服，扒掉他的裤子，用前几次完全没用过的体位和角度顶入他的体内，在穴道中横冲直撞。揽着腰身的手甚至快在他的肚子前摸到自己撞进后顶出的头部形状。

狠戾至极却没考虑会不会有突然幻化出来的一只黑影来抵抗他。

对方的声音在这间昏暗的、仅有月光洒进来的房屋内高低起伏，隐隐约约还会有楼下的音乐声穿透门板为他们作背景音。

音乐越步入高亢高潮，罗浮生就越想紧紧拥抱自己怀中的人，将他揉进自己身体，或者……

或者……

直到他定睛看向夜尊一片银发后的莹白脖颈。

「“我再给你透漏个小信息吧。”

“凑近一点，我给你说。”

“夜尊后颈偏右的那片位置，特别敏感，当然原本是没有的。”」

他伸出舌头舔上了后颈那片肌肤，再用牙齿啃咬，夜尊果然身体突然打着细小颤抖，一声呜咽就这样梗在喉咙口。

气。

他竟然都不知道。

“杨…杨修贤给你说的？”

夜尊扭着身体想看看贴在自己身后的罗浮生，他们一直以来都是面对面相拥，罗浮生也没有不停咬他脖颈的喜好，上床后不断啃咬刺激他后颈皮肤是杨修贤当年乐趣。

“你是不是喜欢人咬你这里。”

罗浮生的声音带着情欲中的沙哑磁性，但是太低了，和平时玩笑戏弄的感觉截然不同。

“还有哪里，腰窝…？大腿内侧…？还是……”

罗浮生一连说了好几个部位，每说一点火热而稍有粗粝的掌心就沿着他身体抚摸过去，引起他一阵阵战栗。

在性爱中，一溺入情欲中身体就免不了更加敏感，接受爱抚后的反应也更加直接，他们做过这么多次了，这些地方到底怎样他还不知道么。

可罗浮生咬着他耳朵，手指拉扯又揉搓着乳尖，身下变换角度和频率地顶进他身体。一刻不停地刺激着体内最敏感的那点不说，还强行将他带到顶端也不知停歇。

粗暴一两点是情趣，过火了疼痛都能盖住本来能吞噬理智的快感。

他的一条腿被罗浮生捞在手中又抬高了几分，硬物重重蹭过前列腺挺进深处，欺负得狠了眼眶开始泛红泛热，呻吟声不自觉带上了哭腔。

夜尊撑在墙上的手转了个方向，一团黑气在不远处悄无声息聚起。

数十数百次顶弄中熟悉的感觉渐渐涌上，身后又疼又麻，此时的快感和痛意完全融合不到一起，罗浮生却没有一点要放轻的意思，口头上也是沾满了醋意挖苦。

他都听出来了。

他听得羞耻又气愤，但最终还是收起了即将形成的吸血鬼黑影。

“我从不和他接吻！”

一句话，惊醒了罗浮生。

罗浮生发现自己还捏着人腿内侧细肉。夜尊已经在他怀中哭得眼眶红了一圈，泪珠连成串从眼角滑落，原本苍白的脸上挂满了泪痕，鼻尖染着淡淡的红。

“我又……从来不想和他接吻，我又不喜…不喜欢他，你凭什么……”

还有小小的抽噎，一句话不得不在被泪水濡湿的腔调中断为两三句。

罗浮生顿时不知所措起来。他感受到了掌心上的一阵湿腻，那是交合分泌出的体液和血水的混合物。

含着他分身的穴口已经看不到任何伤口了，流出来的血液却不会凭空消失。

“你在我这里…发什么疯。”

闷闷的鼻音。

这时有人不合时宜地敲着门，大喊里面有没有人，有没有人，没有我就进来了。

“滚！”夜尊猛然挥出将能力实体化形成的气团砸到门板上，门板边缘与门框砸在一起，外面的人可能是被撞击的一声巨响惊到了，不知埋怨着什么走开。

夜尊扶着墙面向罗浮生，用胳膊蹭掉泪水，主动环住他的脖子。

他又舔了舔带着眼泪咸涩味的嘴唇，将它覆在罗浮生的嘴唇上，用舌尖主动找寻罗浮生的舌头纠缠。忽深忽浅、哭过后尚且不稳的气息就这样扑撒在两人中间。

这么明显。

罗浮生已经放下了夜尊那条腿。夜尊双腿有些发软，亏得一只手臂还紧紧捞着他的腰才没有软倒，性器却从窄穴中滑了出来。

但他转过身靠着墙搂住了罗浮生，再次抬起腿搭到人腰上，小腿施力将他压向自己。分身贴着腹部，早被抽插得一片湿漉漉的臀部蹭上对方同样硬挺的性器。

夜尊单手扶着他的硬物对准自己后穴，胯骨向下，吞入顶端。

“唔……你快，动一动，罗浮生。”

他又吻住了他。

罗浮生只是觉得……

都已经这么明显了。

“对不起……对不起……刚刚都是我的错…”

罗浮生此刻万分疼惜地抱起夜尊让他两条腿都夹住他的腰身，并为刚刚失了理智的自己道歉。

性器还是在一遍遍没入夜尊身体里，但他找到了他们最契合的角度和两人都觉得最舒服的频率，夜尊从来不想克制，直眯起眼睛仰头呻吟，舒服地将脚趾蜷起。

“…我喜欢你，夜尊，我……”

情欲在身体里乱窜，热度节节攀升，烧得夜尊绯红了一张脸又想流泪。不知怎么的，听着这些话竟生出些不好意思。

“夜…………小夜。”

罗浮生唤了他一声，是小时候除了哥哥外谁都没叫过的亲昵称呼。

夜尊边喘息边看向近在咫尺的人，身体突然敏感得不像话，快感一波一波涌向茎端，他看到罗浮生笑着亲了他一下。

“我好喜欢你。”

夜尊一瞬达到高潮，整个身体在罗浮生怀里颤抖不已，精液喷溅在两人腹前，肠道绞紧，罗浮生在又贯穿数次后也喷薄在他体内。

楼下音乐还在进行，可能曲调已经换了又换。

两人缓过气后，夜尊的脑袋还是埋在罗浮生颈间不肯抬起来。

“怎么了？”

“……别动。”

“嗯？”罗浮生低下头想看看他。

“说了别动。”

夜尊一口咬住罗浮生颈侧，两颗尖牙深入皮肉，令罗浮生不能再看向他。

但罗浮生可没看漏眼，现在咬着自己脖子吸食血液的小吸血鬼，刚刚顶着一张怎样通红的脸。


End file.
